Sometimes Forever
by K8Y
Summary: It's been a rough year for Nick and Cassie set a year after the movie, Nick/Cassie/OC


**Hey guys...don't know if anyone's still reading this...its been a LONG time...SORRY!! I decided to change it up and completed it. So here's the version I gave to my English teacher for my Short Story class...hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Push or the characters...(sorry I tried to come up with a better way to say it...not feeling too inspired today :(...)**

Sometimes Forever

Nick Gant looked around the motel room and sighed. _Where the hell is that girl_, he wondered, _just once can I be the Watcher!_ He plopped down on the only bed and waited for her to come home_._ He sunk back into his weary musings._ Where is she, damn it!_ Nick's sudden piercing worry got through his depressing musings. The last year had been hard on them. Nick's girlfriend who had been on the run with them, had vanished but not before completely and utterly ending it with Nick (they had found out later she had been captured and killed not long after), and Cassie's mom had been killed by Division after once escaping.

Division was practically the Mafia, or royalty depending on how you looked at it, of those people who were born different. Those people had special powers, for instance Nick was a Mover, he could use telekinesis. Cassie was, like her mom, a Watcher. She could see the future. No two people had the same amount of power. Some Movers could do seemingly impossible feats; some Shadows could hide entire cities from Watchers. Cassie's mom had been the most powerful of her generation, giving her the ability to see decades in advance. Cassie said that her mom had seen her death coming, that her mom had said that it was worth it, to get to see Cassie again before she died. But Nick didn't think that Cassie's mom had been able to see the devastation that would happen to Cassie after her death. _Speak of the devil…_

Cassie let herself into the apartment. She saw Nick sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. She stopped at the door and looked at him. He looked so tired. _We both look so tired_, she reminded herself. Cassie didn't usually care what people thought of her, but that didn't mean she didn't know or care what she looked like.

Cassie hated the color white. She said it reminded her of the cold, white walls of the prison/hospital Division where had locked up her mom. Accordingly, she had dyed her dirty-blonde hair even more colors so that the natural-colored strands were completely hidden beneath layers of purple, red, and several other colors of hair dye. When Nick found out why she had stained and colored everything of hers that was white, he even let her color everything of his. She wore at least 50 of those cheap, plastic-elastic rainbow-colored bracelets, all intertwined around her wrists. Now she wore even more eye-makeup too, trying to hide the insomnia from Nick. _He didn't need a messed-up girl to look after._ _He would look after himself and she would look after herself_, she repeated to herself.

"You coming in?" Nick asked. Cassie didn't respond. _Nick. If you only knew…if you only knew what my mom had said about you…how…she had talked about you…I wonder why…BAMN! _When Cassie's visions hit, they hit her hard, especially the ones with strong emotions. And this one felt as hard as a brick wall. Cassie was standing in the middle of a room, this very motel room she realized. And there was Vision-Nick behind her. He came over and put his hands on her shoulders. The Vision-Cassie looked up, and Cassie gasped. She looked awful. She could tell that this was tonight's future, probably in moments, because she was wearing the same clothes, the same everything. But it wasn't just her clothes or her hair; it was the haunted, grief-stricken look in her eyes. Vision-Nick turned Vision-Cassie around, and looked her in the eye, and spoke two words- "I'm leaving." Then before Cassie knew it she was back in the present and trembling all over.

"Cassie?" Nick asked hesitantly, "What did you see?"

Nick got up and hurried over to her. "Cassie...Cassie!"

"Wwwhhhat?" Cassie asked shivering and quaking.

"What did you see?" Nick asked.

"Nnnothing…" Cassie replied. _She couldn't tell Nick…what was she meant to do?_

"Cass, I know when something's wrong. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, her weak voice trying to be strong. Nick's blue eyes flashed. The anger inside Nick finally burst, all the frustration pouring out.

"Nothing!" Nick did a poor imitation of Cassie, screwing up his face and speaking in a high, grating voice.

"Fine! I saw breakfast tomorrow!" Cassie desperately lied.

"Breakfast? What was it? Vodka?" Nick snarled, "How can you lie to me! How can you?"

"I'm NOT lying!" Cassie retorted, "You're a jerk and an idiot! You just don't care about anyone other than yourself!"

"I don't care about anyone else! ME! What about you Cassie? What about you! You're wrecked about your mom, I KNOW! But, seriously, Cassie? She's DEAD! We're ALIVE! But we won't be unless you stop acting like a five year-old moaning 'mommy's gone'!"

"How…how can you…say that?" Cassie stammered, but Nick didn't hear her.

"All you care about now is the price of drugs and which type of beer with get you the most drunk!"

"You don't mean that…" Cassie whispered.

"And you know what? I'm not sticking around for this. You're not going to change. All I can do now is leave before you bring me down with you," he finished.

He watched as she became still, trying to calm herself. He watched as she drew in her breath, in one halting, sudden, desperate gasp. He watched as she turned away to hide the tears she never allowed anyone to see, even him. Nick sighed and looked around. He picked up the few things he owned and put them in his worn-out backpack. Cassie had just stood there, trembling, as she heard him get ready to leave. He came to a stop behind her and swallowed, all of his anger had drained out of him leaving just a resigned weariness. _She's just a kid that's lost her mom…you were her once, remember? _He reminded himself. _You did fine on your own. Maybe you just need to let her work it out herself._ He went up behind her and put his hands on her small, fragile shoulders and turned her around to face him. _No, this is wrong. She's too young. Too fragile…so were you…_the small voice in his head told him but the other one overrode it. _Let her go…_

"I'm leaving," he told her. She didn't look him in the eye and beg him to stay. She just stood there and mutely nodded. Nick turned and walked towards the door, "Goodbye Cassie. Take care of yourself…" Then he opened the door and walked out of the room and her life. And as he was walking down the street, he knew what Cassie had seen.

Cassie heard the door shut. She heard his footsteps walk slowly and deliberately down the hall. She wanted to follow him. She wanted to say that she was okay, that she would change. But she knew she wasn't okay. For some reason, Cassie had always been unable to see her own future. Yes, she could see it when it was intertwined with someone else's and, for the last year or so, that someone else had been Nick. She felt weak, vulnerable like a small animal preyed upon by unseen predators. Her life no longer existed with any other life. She wouldn't be getting any more visions. She didn't have anyone to see and that left her blind. She haltingly stepped toward the bed and crumpled on the bed, the darkness beyond the drawn curtains mirroring the emptiness she felt.

Later that night, Cassie stirred from the drifting, subconscious doze that had become her form of sleep. She felt hot, claustrophobic, and nauseous. _Probably because of those filthy bottles of cheap beer_ she told herself. She tried to drift back, telling herself, _you really need to stop drinking Cass._ Miles away, Nick, the one person who could have helped her, slept. Unknowing of what was happening, not knowing how the broken girl was shattering behind his back.

About couple hours later, Cassie came back to awareness. She was shivering. _What the hell is wrong with me now_, she thought. As she got up to get another blanket, her legs gave out from underneath her. The world went mute. She fought for consciousness as she sank to her knees. Then she thought, _why are you fighting this? Hours ago you would have welcomed the opportunity to feel nothing, to know nothing. Stop fighting…_ And she did. As Cassie sprawled to the floor, she felt nothing.

On the other side of the huge city, Nick woke up, somehow knowing that something was wrong. _Cassie?_ His mind asked. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it lingered. Nick sighed, _Cassie's probably just gotten drunk and puked all over the floor…it's not like she hasn't done it before…_ His conscience shifted restlessly. _But what if she hasn't? What if Division has caught up with her?_ …_Well then, it's a good thing you got out when you did._ The selfish part of him insisted. Nick silently berated himself. _No, I've got to at least make sure Division hasn't found her. I'll just ask a Watcher, to see if they can see her._ He got up and left his newly rented motel room he was staying in. _And I know just the one…_

"No. I don't see her," Ye said, "Look, I'm sorry, Nick, but either a shadow is blocking her or she isn't…" He broke off thinking of his promise to Cassie's mother. Nick looked down, shaking his head. What had happened to her? _Cassie, what's going on? _He yelled in his head_._ Ye looked at the nervously guilty man, "When was the last time you saw…" Finally the vision came, and he saw just a flash of Cassie. With the skill of a trained Watcher, he also knew it wasn't in the future. _Is she dead?, _wondered Ye. She was slumped on the dirty floor.

"What?" Came the harsh voice of Nick, "Did you see her?" Another vision made Ye both unable to answer, and incredibly angry with the man before him. He saw Cassie standing still as a rock, her face an unbearable mask of indifference as Nick left. But Ye, as one of the most powerful Watchers in Hong Kong, felt the grief, the hurt, and the agonizing pain held inside this small fourteen-year-old girl, determined to not let her weakness show. He saw the door shut; he saw the way she curled up in a small protective ball, refusing to breakdown. He saw the way she drifted back to consciousness and the way she drifted back into her own dream world, halfway between sleep and awareness. Then, finally, he saw the way she shook as she stood up unsteadily. The way she fell to her knees fighting for consciousness, the look of defeat and acceptance, when she gave in. The look of peace that came across her face as she drifted into unconsciousness and let go.

"She's fine," he said bitingly and saw the confusion in Nick's eyes at his tone. "She's fine for right now, but what the hell were you doing leaving her? Nick! That girl is only fourteen and she's alone in this world. You could at least have made sure she was okay before you left!" As Nick opened his mouth to protest, Ye stopped him, "You know what? I don't want to hear it. Because in my book, you were her brother and you just walked out on your little sister! So you can go to hell!" And with that, Ye walked away. _That bastard may not know what he just did, but damn it if I'm going to do nothing…_ Far away, Cassie still lay there unconscious, not knowing, not seeing, not feeling.

"Cassie! Cassie, wake up!" Ye shook her gently, trying to bring her back, then leaned back as she stirred and opened her eyes. Immediately she looked at him and drew away, fearful that he was from Division.

"Who are you?" Came her quiet, rapid question.

"I'm a Watcher, like you. I saw what happened. I came to help you…"

"From Division?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, my name is Ye, I knew your mother. She asked me to keep an eye on you. She saw what would happen. She asked me if there was ever a time you needed someone to step in to help you…I promised her."

"I don't…" Cassie started to protest.

"You need me," Ye said simply, "You need someone to lean on, someone who won't give up, no matter what."

"You saw…"

"Yes."

Cassie looked at him. The kind brown eyes were different than the cold blue ones. He looked at her and she felt that she could see down into his soul. With Nick, she had always felt that she needed to be strong, to prove it. Ye looked at her like he knew how incredibly strong she was, and in those moments of weakness, he would be strong for her. She took a shaking breath.

"Okay…"

**Hint hint...I love reviews :)**


End file.
